


Walka o Miłość

by Croyance



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oboje wiedzieli, że muszą walczyć. Nie tylko ze złem, ale i o swoją miłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walka o Miłość

**Author's Note:**

> Moj pierwszy tekst do tego fandomu. Wiem, że troche ckliwie i płaczliwie, ale jest kanonicznie! Na przyszłość się poprawie, obiecuję!
> 
> Tekst dla nowej czytelniczki. Mam nadzieje, ze to bardziej przypadnie ci do gustu ;)

Stojąc na tej plaży wiedzieli jedno, mimo wszystkiego co przeszli _los_ w końcu pozwolił im być razem. Niczego więcej nie chcieli od życia. Jedynie chwili spokoju i tej ukochanej osoby obok. Czy to tak wiele?

 

Michael patrzył na nią i nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Gdy zaczynał swoje zadanie, nie sądził, że oprócz odzyskania brata, zyska coś tak cennego. Prawdziwą miłość. Inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać, nie tylko zważając na swoje uczucia, ale także na to co razem przeszli.

Każda inna kobieta juz dawno odeszła by, zostawiając jego i te wszystkie kłopoty jak najdalej za sobą. Ale nie Sara. Ona była wyjątkowa. Nie chodziło o to, że lubiła niebezpieczeństwo. Znał ją w końcu i gdyby nie było to cos prawdziwego od dawna byłby sam. Sara była silną i niezależną kobietą. Chadzała własnymi ścieżkami, oby tylko dotrzeć do celu. Nigdy nie można było jej kontrolować, bynajmniej on nie miał tego w planach. Chciał jedynie by została przy nim, w pełni odzyskała radość życia, utraconą przez tak długi okres ucieczki. Bo do szczęścia nie było mu potrzebne nic więcej. Nie tym razem.

 

Sara wpatrywała się w swojego "niemal męża" i obiecała sobie jedno, że nie pozwoli by to szczęście zostało zachwiane. Michael zdawał sie nie doceniać wam siebie. Swojego geniuszu, odwagi i poświęcenia. Tak jakby wszystko co zrobił dla brata, dla niej i dla innych było niczym. Ot, samolubnym zagraniem bez znaczenia. 

Dla niej był mężczyzna idealnym. Miał oczywiście swoje wady, jednak każdy jakieś posiada. W jego przypadku bardziej liczyło się to co ma w sercu, a nie mogła znaleźć tam nic złego. Zrobiła by dla niego wszystko... Robiła wszystko co byla w stanie! I wiedziała, że tak miało pozostać. Bo jej przyszły mąż nie miał w sobie tego pierwiastka zła. Nienawidził krzywdzić innych, robił to tylko, gdy ktoś zagrażał jego bliskim. A od dziś to jej rolą będzie dbanie o niego. 

Wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe zadanie. Ale po tym co przeżyli chyba nic nie było jej straszne. Nie, gdy chodziło o ich szczęśliwe życie.

 

Ten dzień miał byc idealny, jednak dla nich nic nie mogło trwać zbyt długo. Ale walczyli i zawsze będą walczyć. Bo miłość to coś czego nie zostawia się od tak. A na pewno nie robią tego oni


End file.
